


Oath

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [34]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt Crossover, Once Upon a Time/Game of Thrones: Brienne/Aurora - guardian @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oath

On her elaborate four-poster bed she looked completely at peace. Her breathing was slow and steady. Her hair was perfect, her skin flawless.

She never moved.

She never woke up.

On the other side of the room was a modest cot.

The night guard, a job that no man did for longer than a few weeks, woke Aurora's guardian before going off shift.

Brienne dressed in her full armor. She had slept in light, slightly more comfortable, armor. Breakfast was brought to her. The she began her watch.

She stood, her hand ready to draw her sword, and protected the sleeping beauty.

Brienne had given her oath to stand guard over Aurora until she woke up. 

She kept her oath.


End file.
